Beat Of My Heart
by Darc Butterfly
Summary: Charlie and Connie confess their feelings for each other, only to realize later they were confused. GuyConnie. Slight CharlieLinda.


**Disclaimer: I don't own The Mighty Ducks. Disney does.**

**AN: Orginally this was suppose to be a Charlie/Connie fic...but then I started reading Connie/Guy fics...and I fell in love. So I'm sorry the fic dosn't exactly flow all that smooth. Also, sorry for my lame humor.**

I laid there in my bed listening to the beat of my heart. It was the only sound I could hear. I thought about him. Is it wrong that he was all I thought about? I heard footsteps, I knew it was him. I heard him knock. I ignored it. He tried the doorknob, he cursed. I had locked it when I came running in here to clear my mind an hour ago.

"Cons, let me in." He said, again I ignored him. Silence. For a moment I thought he had left until I heard him say something. "Connie, pleeeeeeseeeee?"

I continued laying there, the beat of my heart told me to get up. I managed to get up and unlock the door. "Alright." He just jumped on me as if he hadn't seen me in several months.

"Charlie, what's with you?" I asked pulling away.

"I realized something just now," He said seriously. I looked at him, waiting for him to continue. "Remember how when Linda broke up with me we talked for hours?"

"Yeah, you showed up here at 11 o' clock that night and then I fell asleep in Biology the next day." I said remembering.

"And when Hans died, when your dad remarried, and when Guy and you decided to take a break." He added.

"Of course, what's all this about?" I asked confused.

"We always go to each other when we need to talk." He told me. I thought about it, and he was half true. I never went to Julie, sure, I would talk to her about whatever it is, but I'd never go to her first or tell her everything. If I couldn't find Charlie I'd go to Guy, but talking to him about stuff wasn't the same as talking to Charlie. I just nodded.

"I've been feeling kind of weird lately, and I realized what it means." He said, I confused looked at him. He moved closer to me, the beat of my heart was increasing, and kissed me on the lips. I was surprised, but I wasn't mad. "I like you, Connie." He said when our lips parted.

I was spazzing out inside. I tried to control the urge to burst out in giggles. I failed. I started to giggle and roll around in my confronter.

"Connie?" I looked up and saw that Charlie had an expression of confusion mixed with amusement as he watched me.

"Sorry." I let one more giggle escape and try to gain my composure. If any of the other guys saw that I'd never live it down. "See uh, Charlie, I've kind of liked you for awhile now…since you and Linda." I blushed.

"You never told me." Charlie said and I shrugged.

"I was still with Guy, I thought it was just cause I was looking for a way out of the relationship or something. But the thing is I was always really jealous whenever you were with Linda. And I thought that was just cause we're so close, you know?" I told him, not believing I was telling him this. It was one of the few things I had never told him.

"That's funny; every time you were with Guy I wanted to just punch him." He said. "Don't tell him I said that." We laughed. "Does this mean that we're together?"

"I guess so. But you do know you're going to have to deal with Guy." I said feeling better then I did ten minutes ago.

"Yeah, why do I feel like this is going to be one of those 'Ross and Rachel' kind of things?" Charlie asked getting off the bed. He looked thoughtful for a second then said, "Cons, maybe you could talk to him first? Pleeeeeeease?"

"I guess so; he doesn't completely hate me, yet." I said sarcastically remembering our last words.

"_Fine. You want to break up?" I yelled at him. "I can't keep doing this every month. It hurts so much." I cried._

"_You think I want to? I love you Connie, but you make everything so complicated." Guy responded to me, standing there in front of me._

"_Well, what do you want me to do?" I asked._

"_We need a break, that's all. We've been together since we were seven, we just need space." He told me._

I sighed; I was in front of Guy and Dwayne's dorm. I knocked nervously. I waited a moment. The door opened. It was Dwayne.

"Oh, I didn't know ya'll were back together!" He exclaimed.

I shook my head, "We're not," He looked confused, and I didn't blame him. I did my best to ignore Guy these days. "But I do need to talk to him." Dwayne opened the door more so I could come in.

Guy was lying on the couch watching the television. When he saw me he sat up automatically. "We need to talk about something." I said and I could feel my voice shake.

"What's wrong?" He asked. I gave him a look, not wanting to have to say it. "What?" I did my best to look like I felt bad, which I do. Knowing me, I probably looked constipated instead. After a moment Guy must have realized because he said, "Ooooh."

"Look I…" I started but he cut me off.

"Well who is it?" He sounded hurt. I wanted to cry. Even if I don't think of him like that, I will always love him.

"It's Charlie." I managed to whisper. For a second I thought Guy was going to bust the big vein in his forehead, that I had always teased him about; but then the vein disappeared.

"I'd rather it be him, then some other guy." He said finally.

"So, you're okay with this?" I asked, surprised.

"I'll never be okay with it, but I'm glad it's him." He replied. "It just hurts, you know? We were together for so long."

I knew how he felt. Now I was really starting to feel guilty. "We're only fifteen; we have a long time to figure everything out. We were bound to break up." I hesitated, "This thing with Charlie, I need to figure it out. Guy, I love you, I really do but it's just hard."

He only nodded. I decided to leave, so I did.

The next day at lunch I sat next to Charlie, the gang looked at Guy. He winked at them. I felt a bit better.

The next few months with Charlie were great. When I was with Charlie I didn't feel like I did when I was with Guy. It felt new and exciting.

But I admit I miss Guy.

I walked with Charlie back to his dorm after our date. Adam was there eating of all things, cake.

"Well that's ironic." Charlie said smirking. Adam shrugged, I laughed. "I'll be right back." Charlie told me and then disappeared.

"What's that about?" I asked Adam wondering if he knew.

"Probably getting your present," Huh? I looked at him, "you know, for your three month anniversary."

Oh crap. I forgot. I grabbed Adam's piece of cake and held it waiting for Charlie to return.

"That was mine!" Adam whined, though whining is probably too demeaning for him.

"Shut it, cake-eater." I hissed as Charlie came out with a messily wrapped gift.

"You forgot huh?" Charlie asked me when he saw me holding Adam's cake.

I seriously must be the world's worst girlfriend ever. "Sorry, it slipped my mind." I admitted. I offered the cake. He took it. Good sign. "Guy and I never really celebrated anniversaries."

He sighed. Bad sign? "Here." He gave me the present. I looked at it. Slowly, I unwrapped it. It was a picture in a frame with blue and green gems on it. The picture was of Charlie, Me, Guy, Averman, and part of Goldberg. It was of when we we're five.

"My mom found an old camera film that hadn't been developed yet."

"I love it, Charlie!" And I really did.

"I love my cake too." He said as he took a bite out of it.

"MY CAKE!" Adam corrected Charlie, glaring murderously at him. Adam was not the best at sharing anything.

"Not anymore!" Charlie grinned at me. I grinned back. I looked at my watch; 9:30.

"I've got to get back to my dorm." I said. "Bye Adam."

"Bye, cake stealer." Adam responded.

"I'll walk you." He gave Adam back what was left of the cake and followed me out into the hall. "So, you're not over Guy are you?"

"I miss him." I admitted to him.

"I miss Linda…" he trailed off. I looked at him.

"This was a rebound thing, wasn't it? We were confusing our "best friend feelings" for romantic feelings, weren't we?" I asked, taken aback at Charlie's confession.

"I think so, Cons. I'm so sorry!" He said.

I shook my head, "It's alright, I did the same thing. We're breaking up, aren't we?"

"I guess so." He stopped walking and looked at me. "Now, what?"

"Well, you have to win back Linda; and I have to talk to Guy, again." I said. Charlie needs to keep up. What else are we suppose to do? Play hopscotch? I mean really.

"Have I ever told you, you are most definitely the coolest person ever?" Charlie asked.

"Once or twice." I grinned at him then pushed him down the hall, "Now, go get your girl!"

""Ay 'Ay Master!" You have to love him. I watched him go down towards Linda's dorm and knock. I then turned around and walked to Guy's dorm. I knocked. Dwayne answered it again.

"Hi, Dwayne, is Guy here?" I asked.

"Sorry Connie you just missed him." He hesitated, "He went to his house."

"Thanks, Dwayne." I left and ran out the building towards the bus stop. There was Guy, waiting for the bus. When I reached him I was out of breathe. I thought I was in shape, for Christ's sake! "Thank god I caught you!" I managed to say.

"Cons, you're out of shape." Guy said noticing me hunched over catching my breathe. "You need to work out more."

"We'll talk about that later. Charlie and I realized something a bit ago." I retort.

"Oh, are you getting married?" He asked sarcastically. Ouch.

"No, we broke up."

"Oh." I hear him mutter. "I'm sorry."

"I'm not. We were in the relationship for all the wrong reasons." I tell him. "It was just a rebound for him; tonight he told me he misses Linda. I told him I miss you."

"Really?" I nod. "What does this mean?"

"If you're willing, we can try to repair our relationship." I suggest hoping he will.

"I'd like that." He gave me one of his famous smiles; his smiles always made me melt into a pile of goo. The bus came, "My parents are excepting me."

"I'll come with; it's been along time since I've spent the night." I say wanting to spend more time with him.

"Did you tell the office you were coming?" He asked me.

"Oh screw it." We laughed as we got onto the bus. "So, I need to work out more, huh?"

"You? Of course not, you're the most in-shape person I know!" He replied. I playfully hit him. On the way to Guy's house I listened to the beat of my heart and I knew that my heart truly belonged to Guy.


End file.
